An Iga and Kouga female with the enchanted vision
by Rose Suicidal
Summary: Anseruya is a female from both Iga and the Kouga she is Yashamaru's cousin and she has the enchanted vision that plagued her very existence. She never wanted this ability and it scared most of the Iga and the Kouga but they were too worry about Oboro.


An Iga and Kouga female enchanted vision female An Iga and Kouga female enchanted vision female

Disclaimer: I don't own Basilisk this is for the original author who died in 2001. But I do own Anseruya so don't copy her down to your own pages that isn't allowed. If I did own Basilisk I be making the big bucks I am just a fangirl of Basilisk.

Gennosuke Kouga knows a girl who is from both Iga and Kouga clan with enchanted vision her name is Anseruya Kouga her own father is in the Kouga clan but her mother is in the Iga clan but Anseruya refuses to fight. "Gennosuke, you got a visitor." Tenzen said. Gennosuke looked at Tenzen. "Send her in." Gennosuke said. Tenzen sent in Anseruya. "I knew you come." Gennosuke said.

Anseruya isn't one of the ten combatants but she does love Saemon Kisaragi. "I know you hate your power don't you, Anseruya." Gennosuke said. Gennosuke's own power became destructive for Kouga's clan so he closed them for twenty-four days and twenty-four nights with the one thing that his own grandfather gave him. Gennosuke is walking around like a blind person; he can't even look people in the eyes.

"I need to go back to the Iga palace." Gennosuke said. So, Anseruya opened her eyes and walked Gennosuke back to the Iga palace, and waiting there was Oboro. Yashamaru loved his cousin Anseruya Kouga very much. "Gennosuke what happened to you?" Oboro asked. Gennosuke heard Oboro's voice. "My own enchanted vision was destructive so I hid them." Gennosuke said. Gennosuke wanted to live with Oboro in peace even if it means sealing his power for 24 weeks or forever. Gennosuke can't see anything or anyone.

Oboro let him stay in her bedroom. "Gennosuke are you hungry I could get Akeginu to get you some food." Oboro said. Yashamaru is still around cause Saemon Kisaragi didn't kill him yet. Saemon has a younger sister by the name of Okoi Kisaragi. "Yes of course." Gennosuke said. Oboro and got Akeginu. "Akeginu, Gennosuke wants some food." Oboro said. Anseruya is still there her main weapon is the garrote wire that comes out if she gets nervous or someone is trying to kill her.

Akeginu got some food for Gennosuke and for Anseruya. "Thanks Akeginu." Gennosuke and Anseruya said. Anseruya is scared that Yashamaru might fight against Saemon Kisaragi. "Is my cousin Yashamaru still here?" Anseruya asked. Akeginu nodded. "Go get him I want to talk to him." Anseruya said. Akeginu went and got Yashamaru.

"What do you want me for Akeginu?" Yashamaru asked. Akeginu looked at Yashamaru. "Your cousin Anseruya wants to talk to you." Akeginu said. Yashamaru didn't know that Anseruya is here. Yashamaru hurried to Anseruya's side. "Anseruya you shouldn't be here." Yashamaru said. Anseruya wanted to be there cause Gennosuke couldn't see anyone.

Gennosuke needs someone to be his eyes since he decided to seal his power and Anseruya volunteered. Gennosuke wants to marry Oboro. Gennosuke thought the only way he could is that he sealed his own power. Gennosuke wanted to stay by Oboro's side so much. Gennosuke needed to stay by her side. "I can't go home with loving you." Gennosuke said. Gennosuke wants Oboro so much that it kills him.

Anseruya know it's too late for Saemon to apologize, but Anseruya knows that Saemon will always be hers cause she is still in love with him. Anseruya will always be in love with him, but she is living on the edge.

Anseruya Kouga wanted something to be real that was something hers all of it because where she is now isn't seem to real to her all her life she was told that she was dangerous to the Iga and the Kouga clans, but Gennosuke and Saemon accepted her like it was nothing even her own cousin Yashamaru accepted her as well.

Anseruya wanted nothing more than to be a normal girl and without her enchanted vision she hated her ability so much that she cried and cried and kept on crying for years. Even when she is asleep she would cry once again. Gennosuke has always heard Anseruya's cries through the night and even came to check on her.

"Anseruya, what's the matter?" Gennosuke asked. Anseruya woken up and saw Gennosuke in the door. "I really hate my enchanted vision they are so troublesome that everyone hates me because I can control them if they look into my eyes." Anseruya said. Gennosuke knows that Anseruya has garrote wires as her weapon, but she never uses them not once. "Anseruya, if you want I could sleep in here with you." Gennosuke said. Gennosuke's eyes are still blinded by the seven days of darkness. Anseruya looked at Gennosuke. "It's all right I guess." Anseruya said. Anseruya wanted someone to comfort her.

Gennosuke is of course Anseruya's childhood friend so he won't take advances on her. "Anseruya, do you want the seven days of darkness on your eyes?" Gennosuke asked. Anseruya looked at Gennosuke. "No, I'm your eyes, aren't I?" Anseruya asked. Gennosuke nodded. Anseruya lay very comfortable and safe when Gennosuke held her through the night to chase her fears away.

The next morning, Anseruya woken up and so did Gennosuke. "Good morning, Anseruya-sama, and Gennosuke-sama." Oboro said with a hint of jealousy. "It's not what you think Oboro, Gennosuke was trying to chase my fears." Anseruya said. Oboro looked at Anseruya. "I see so you been crying I was wondering who was crying through the nights." Oboro said. Yashamaru came in, and saw his cousin. "Anseruya, you have a visitor its Saemon Kisaragi." Yashamaru said. Anseruya looked at her cousin. "I see please show him in." Anseruya said. Gennosuke begins to sing Angel and dedicated it to Oboro.

Oboro loves it when Gennosuke plays his flute for her, but she also loves when he sings just for her. Saemon came in and saw Anseruya and felt the same way so he begins to sing Angel and dedicated it to Anseruya.

Anseruya wanted to get out of the responsibilities she had for both Iga and Kouga she was the only one who wanted to get out of it because she isn't no ninja she failed every ninja training.

"Anseruya, you are princess of Iga and Kouga." Saemon said. Saemon wanted to tell Anseruya that she was loved even if it was by him alone. Anseruya also loved Saemon as well.

"You love me and I love you so why bother with these silly wars." Anseruya said. Saemon smiled a true smile and became a guy who could see Anseruya properly. "I can see you properly now." Saemon said.

This makes her so very happy she wanted to make sure that the one guy who was dear to her could see her properly. "Why don't you come and see me tonight?" Anseruya said. Saemon loved that. Yashamaru wanted to make sure this is the one guy for Anseruya that she won't regret.

Anseruya looked at Yashamaru and smiled. "U is worried about me aren't ya?" Anseruya asked. Yashamaru nodded and worried about her enchanted vision. "Don't be I be all right if you trust me." Anseruya said. Yashamaru looked at Anseruya. "I do trust you because you are from Iga and Kouga as well, but I don't trust Kouga ninjas that is the problem, my darling cousin." Yashamaru said.


End file.
